WikiLeaks
by Angeal23
Summary: Estados Unidos no es un simple niño mimado, Inglaterra lo sabe, Inglaterra tiene que mantener la cordura de esa nación, tiene que detener a quienes afirman que es un monstruo, un demente, los que saben lo que realmente es. Para el cumpleaños de Solitudely. USAxUK.


Basado en hechos reales, intervienen temas como: Wikileaks y Julian Assange.

WikiLeaks: Es una organización que publica a través de su página Web informes secretos. Revela comportamientos no éticos, despiadados y hasta ortodoxos por parte de los gobiernos, principalmente, hasta ahora, se han centrado en la actividad exterior de Estados Unidos en la guerra de Irak y Afganistán.

Julian Assange: Creador de WikiLeaks.

Dedicado: A Solitudely, quien el veintinueve de octubre cumplió un año más. Espero que te guste, aquí, no es tanta locura ni hay violación…(?)  
Pareja: AmericaxEngland.  
Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos y tampoco las naciones representadas, pertenecen a la serie Axis Power Hetalia. Si fueran míos ni les cuento que haría.

* * *

**WIKILEAKS.**

**_Miedo, amor, miedo, amor. Sentimientos un tanto contrarios, el primero, es una completa aberración a algo, un sentimiento desagradable, es una aversión natural hacia algo que consideras una amenaza, un ser que podría traerte un riesgo. Amor, en cambio, es un sentimiento de apego, de afecto, el de pareja, sostiene esa base, pero se agrega la pasión, el deseo. Esos dos sentimientos definen lo que siento por Estados Unidos: miedo y amor._**

Me mira, suavemente, tomando con cuidado el café que le ofrecí, lo hice tres veces, mis manos temblaban cuando lo intenté la primera vez, me sonrió, me sonrió al dejar la taza, me puse pálido, empezó a reír alegre, natural, pero conocía esa carcajada, una risa demoníaca y aislada cubierta en una capa de humanidad.

Sabía a lo que venía, a mí país, tan de pronto, tan de esa manera. Esta vez no quiere sexo, sabe que de cierta manera le pertenezco, la obsesión que sostiene hacia mi figura se ha mantenido tranquila y alejada del riesgo, él sólo es un monstruo cuando no soporta mantener su ajetreado trabajo de héroe, el que no cumple del todo bien. Él es un monstruo sin compasión cuando no puede mentirse a sí mismo, cuando le quitan una obsesión, cuando le arrebatan sus fieles creencias.

Él cree que es un héroe, él cree que salvará a todo el mundo. La verdad es que él devora a todo su paso, él mata todo… él mataría a todo aquel que se me acercará demasiado si no se viera desgarradoramente diabólico, animal y sumamente irracional. Alfred es un demente sediento de sangre, consumido por la obsesión y el poder, pero tiene una mascara perfecta.

**_Un héroe fantasioso, un país generoso que vela por los demás, el cual, cortará el cuello de quien cruce la línea, en silencio, ocultando todo, cuando llegue alguien que lo desenmascare, que abra el telón antes de que el espectáculo esté listo y lo muestre como realmente es, él… él enloquecerá, él destrozará todo._**

-¡Oh, eres tan amable Inglaterra! ¡el haberme invitado así, tan de pronto! Por eso amo esto, amo que seamos pareja… ¿Tú no?-él y yo lo sabemos, no lo invité, jamás lo hice.

Me ríe, me estremece, es una sonrisa forzada y dolorosa, los ojos abiertos, le mantengo la mirada, me ha llevado años aprender a hacerlo sin revelar cómo me siento al verlo así, a punto de enloquecer.

-S-sí, lo amo… Alfred, lo amo.-de cierta manera es cierto, de cierta manera es una mentira. Lo amo, me obsesiona, me incita su forma de manipular todo a su antojo, él me gusta, él me domina por completo. Pero él podría acabar conmigo, podría encerrarme como hace unos meses, podría violarme, podría… dejar de amarme.

Podría verme como un objeto y nada más, siento miedo de eso, sonrío con una risa parecida a la suya, histérica y sumamente delirante, no, no quiero ser su juguete, quiero ser parte de él, quiero que me siga amando, mataré detrás de su sombra si hace falta.

-Y si es cierto que me amas… Inglaterra…-sus ojos subieron calculadores, borrando toda sonrisa.-Tú entenderás… bueno, hay gente estúpida que dice que yo soy malo ¿Lo puedes creer? ¡Yo, el Hero siendo malo! ¡Me dan ganas de matarlos Inglaterra, me dan ganas de hacerlo! ¡Yo soy un héroe! ¿Lo soy verdad? ¿Tú siempre lo has sabido no?-

-S-Sí, un héroe. Mi héroe estúpido y gordo, aún sigues siendo un mocoso malcriado…-

-¡No estoy gordo Inglaterra, no lo estoy! Además…-afila sus ojos nuevamente, haciéndome tragar con dificultad.-Ya hablamos de ese tema… lo de ser "un mocoso"…-corta la palabra de manera chocante y vuelve a reírme, tocando mis labios…abrazándome con fuerza.

**_Y sé lo que tengo que hacer, debo protegerlo, debo hacerlo, debo protegerme, debo proteger al mundo de él. Está penalizado por el consejo de las Naciones Unidas, pero no puedo dejarlo escapar. No puedo perdonar a _****_Julian Assange, está destruyendo a Estados Unidos, está destruyendo su cordura, él debe creer que es un héroe. Sacaré al creador de WikiLeaks de la embajada de Ecuador en mi país, incluso a la fuerza lo haré._**

**_Debo mantener y proteger…este enfermizo amor._**

* * *

Así como lo leen, de cierta manera, Inglaterra amenazó con sacar a la fuerza, en otro término "asaltar" la embajada ecuatoriana para sacar al dueño de WikiLeaks de allí. Muchos consideran esto un constante apoyo a Estados Unidos, no quería "fallarle", no quería que ese país, tan poderoso, estuviera en su contra.

Estados Unidos en mi fic evade la realidad, quiere creer aún que es un héroe, por eso, quiere destruir lo que afirma lo contrario, quien revela las atrocidades que comete en la guerra. Inglaterra lo ayudará, no quiere que enloquezca. Es tan USxUK que me hace delirar. Espero les gustara.

¿Reviews, criticas, tomatitos?


End file.
